


1

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fanart, Glitter, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: sketch/doodle of Daiyousei.Though not strong compared to most youkai out there, I think she's the boss among the fairies. Especially the ones that try to bully Cirno.
Kudos: 5





	1




End file.
